bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Eviction
An eviction is a process by which a housemate is removed from the Big Brother House, decided by a majority or minority of the public vote. Process On eviction night, Big Brother plays crowd noise into the House so that housemates are unable to hear the outside crowd; this is done in order to enforce the rule of "no contact with the outside world." During its run on Channel 4, Davina would reveal the results to the housemates at the end of the first show. Starting with the third eviction of Big Brother 10, the results were revealed at the beginning of the second show. Whilst on Channel 4, Davina addressed the House with the following scripted speech: Big Brother House, this is Davina. You are live on Channel 4; please do not swear. (nominated housemates' names), the lines are closed; the votes have been counted and verified, and I can now reveal that the n''th person to be evicted from the ''Big Brother House is...(evicted housemate's name). you have 30 seconds to say your goodbyes; I'm coming to get you! When the results were revealed to the housemates in the first show, the evicted housemate then had a certain amount of time to prepare themselves to leave the house. Big Brother 1 allotted two hours for the evicted housemate to pack their suitcase and prepare to leave. Big Brother 2, they were given an hour and a half, and then over the course of the following few series they were given 30 minutes to prepare themselves for their exit whilst the show went on a break; however, starting in Big Brother 5, nominated housemates packed their suitcases before the live eviction show aired, and unlike previous series, they did not leave with their luggage. Thus, the 30 minutes were merely just conversation amongst the housemates. At the start of the second show, Davina would then speak to theHhouse again – or for the first time in the last few series on Channel 4; revealing the results first – and ask the evicted housemate to leave. The housemate then has only a few moments (more or less thirty seconds) to say their goodbyes and leave. Upon leaving the house, the evicted housemate is greeted by the crowd (who either boos or cheers for them depending on their popularity), taken past a bank of paparazzos, and led to a nearby studio to be interviewed about their time in the House. During series 5, Davina interviewed evicted housemates in front of the crowd for the first few weeks. The noisy and rambunctious crowd made it difficult at times for housemates to hear McCall, and this also proved unpopular with viewers; since then, all interviews have been held indoors. From series 5 onwards, all housemates evicted on the Final night were interviewed in front of the crowd with the exception of Celebrity Big Brother 5 (due to the heightened tension around the controversial events that took place). The [[Ultimate Big Brother|final series of Big Brother on Channel 4]] had all eviction interviews done outside amongst the crowd. When the show moved to Channel 5, the eviction studio was relocated outside in a purpose-built eye shaped portable just at the end of the stage. This was done because Endemol was not able to gain access to the George Lucas Stage, where interviews were previously held, in time for the show's relaunch. Brian used an altered spiel to reveal the results to the housemates: Big Brother House, this is Brian. (Nominated housemates' names), your time has come. For the last (time since voting lines opened), the Great British public have been voting to save. I can now reveal that the housemate with the fewest/least votes, and who's the n''th to be evicted is...(evicted housemate's name). ''(Evicted housemate's name), you've lost your place in(side) the Big Brother House. You have 30 seconds to say your goodbyes. Emma has been using a shorter, but altered spiel to reveal the eviction result: Big Brother House, this is Emma. (Nominated housemates' names); the viewers have spoken, your fate is sealed. For the last (time since voting lines opened, the British public have been voting to evict; And I can now reveal the housemate with the most votes, and the n''th to be evicted is...(evicted housemate's name). ''(Evicted housemate's name), you've lost your place in the Big Brother House. You have 30 seconds to say your goodbyes. The current Channel 5 series has constantly altered its eviction shows. During Celebrity Big Brother 8, there was only a sole one-hour eviction show, in which the results were revealed and the evicted housemate left immediately. During Big Brother 12, the first few evictions had two shows, with Brian revealing the results in the first show, and the evicted housemate being asked to leave in the second show one hour later. In successive weeks (and in Celebrity Big Brother 9), the one-show eviction was reinstated (albeit a little longer than one hour), with Brian revealing the results, and the evicted housemate leaving immediately or after five minutes' time. Occasionally, Big Brother will bypass the prescribed eviction process and remove housemates in a variety of other ways. For example, Big Brother will ask housemates to vote to evict their least favourite nominated housemate, evict nominated housemates through the Diary Room without other housemates realising that an eviction had taken place, and evict multiple housemates at the same time. These twists are more common towards the end of a series. Broadcast From 2000–2010, during the Channel 4 broadcast, it aired as a two-part show on Fridays from 9pm, presented by Davina McCall. The first 60 minutes of the show were highlights of the previous day, shown in the same format as Big Brother. The show returned at 10.35pm for half an hour, when the housemate with the largest percentage of the public vote was evicted and interviewed by McCall. At the end of the interview, the evictee is shown their "Time in the House", a compilation of their most memorable moments in the House. During Big Brother 10, two special guests such as celebrities and psychologists joined the evictee, giving their questions and views on how they fared in the House, however this was not carried through to any of the series that followed. Eviction shows are often extended if something special is happening that night, such as new housemates, a double eviction, or a secret task. Timings were changed briefly in Big Brother 9 in order to achieve better ratings, however they soon reverted to normal. Celebrity Big Brother 8 saw only one eviction show airing at 9pm on Friday. The first 45 minutes of this show was highlights from the previous day in the House. The final 15 minutes of the same show is when the housemate with the smallest percentage of the public vote to save is evicted and interviewed by either Dowling or Willis. At the end of the interview, the evictee is shown their "Time in the House", a compilation of their most memorable moments in the House. Since the start of the regular 2011 series of Big Brother, there have been two eviction shows airing, in the same format of the Channel 4 eviction shows. During the first show, the highlights of the previous day in the House are shown. In the second show, the housemate with the least votes to save is evicted and interviewed by either Brian Dowling or Emma Willis. This is pre-recorded around half-hour before broadcast. Celebrity Big Brother 9 took the same eviction show format as the eighth celebrity series, apart from the final week where two episodes aired. The first show aired at 9pm with the highlights and an eviction. The second aired at 11pm and saw another eviction and interview. Big Brother 13 started with Eviction shows in the same length as the Celebrity Big Brother 8 episodes for the first four evictions, with Live Feed airing for half an hour afterwards on 5*. However, Channel 5 reverted to the 9pm and 11pm schedule from Week 5 to 7, with the Highlights and Eviction announcement airing at 9pm and the eviction and interview taking place during the 11pm show. Category:Departure Category:Format